


I Don't Share

by ExMachina187



Series: Bound, Forever and Always [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Jealousy, Light-Hearted, Married Life, Prompt Fic, drabble gone long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExMachina187/pseuds/ExMachina187
Summary: A follow up drabble turned one-shot for “Never Cross a Lodge”, though it can be read alone as well, based on the following prompts:“You’re mine and I don’t share.”“I’m not jealous”“You’re so cute when you’re Frustrated.”OrBetty and Jughead go grocery shopping. An interesting encounter with a stranger brings out Betty's possessive streak and spices up their otherwise usual married/domestic bliss.





	I Don't Share

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my amazing Beta, Alix or psychobetty on AO3, for betaing this little one-shot for me on such short notice. Thank you so much.
> 
> And as always, enjoy and leave a kudos or comment if you like it!

“We need at least two different types of cereals for two different moods!” Jughead complained as he wrestled to get hold of the pack that Betty was trying to place back on the shelf. 

 

“That’s another Mood, but that’s beside the point. Now choose one of these or none of these,” she said sternly. 

 

Jughead made a sound in the back of his throat. “Fine. Chocos,” he agreed begrudgingly and stuck out his tongue childishly at his wife. “But just so you know, you’re responsible for when Rhea and Rosie throw a temper tantrum because you  _ ‘forgot’  _ their other favorite.” Jughead air quoted as Betty rolled her eyes and pushed their trolley to the next section. 

 

Rosie Antoinette Jones and Rhea Summer Jones were Jughead and Betty’s 3 year-old twin daughters. Whereas Rosie was a quiet and shy kid in her toddler age, Rhea was more mischievous and naughty. They had just reached the point in their lives where they were starting to get picky about their foods. As they neared their fourth birthday, they had started to form specific likes and dislikes. Betty knew one fact to be true though; the girls never ate cereal because it always ended up mushy by the time they were convinced to eat it.

 

“Now we just need to get a few bags of chips for tomorrow night chocolate chips, rainbow sprinkles, and some whipping cream. I think the one litre pack will be enough for the icing.”  She ticked those ingredients off her mental checklist and tried to remember what she felt like she was forgetting. 

 

They were going to have a family movie night with Veronica and Sweet Pea and their son, Abel, to re watch the  _ Incredibles _ series. The occasion was Abel’s eighth birthday, and they were planning on having a surprise party for him at the Jones’ place so they could be free to put up decorations without Abel’s detection. It was going to be the four adults and their kids; Abel being an introvert was only comfortable enough to come out of his shell when in the presence of a few close friends. Betty had took up the task of making a deliciously moist chocolate cake for him, just how he liked it, and topped with his favorite cocoa icing. At the same time, she also had to get two batches of cookies ready for the twins’ bake sale the next day. It suddenly dawned on her that she had forgotten some key ingredients.

 

“Shit. I forgot to grab the flour for the cookies! I’ll be right back”  she said as she rushed a few rows away with their trolley. 

 

Jughead strolled ahead towards the chips aisle and was trying to decide which flavors to choose when a young lady, seemingly in her early twenties, came to stand by his side, looping her arm around his and leaning into him. Jughead caught sight of platinum white blonde instead of the usual golden blonde of his wife’s, and jerked away.“Excuse me, ma’am, I think you’re mistaking me for someone else.” 

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I thought you were my friend! He has the same hair and shirt. I left him here to wait until I got back,” the lady explained in a British accent and splayed her hand on his forearm. This gesture didn’t go unnoticed by Betty who had returned, and was unaware of the context of situation. She was staring daggers at the exchange between her husband and the much-too-friendly woman.She walked towards them with purpose, reaching them when the woman burst out laughing, bending over as Jughead let out a chuckle. 

 

Jughead spotted Betty’s angry expression; she looked like she was about to stab someone-- maybe him. He turned to look back at the hysterical girl in front of him, and smirked in realization. Betty appeared at his side and he gestured to the lady in front of him.“Betty, this is Sabrina, she’s-” 

 

“Hi. I’m high! But you can call me Sabrina, because that’s my name.” Sabrina grinned at her unabashedly. At first, Betty was confused by what she meant but then it clicked; her anger dissipated and she passed her an amused smile. 

 

“Oh, hi! I’m Betty, his wife.”

 

“Cool! So, you must be her husband then!” She nodded, looking like she had solved a very difficult riddle. 

 

Jughead laughed once again. “Yes. Exactly.” 

 

Without another word, she turned on her heel and wandered away from them, occupied in her own world, forgetting she was engaged in a conversation with someone real and not a figment of her imagination. As soon as she was out of sight, Betty started laughing hysterically,and Jughead just stared at her with a grin. He knew he’d get a payday in teasing the hell out of her.

 

“I can’t believe I thought  _ that _ was my competition,” she gasped as she tried to control her laughter. 

 

“I don’t know. She was kinda cute, no?” He tried to hide his grin which gave way to a sly smirk. 

 

“Excuse me? No, she was not. And I’m cuter. Besides, you’re mine, and I don’t like to share,” she replied with a huff. 

 

This time he couldn’t stop the grin from spreading on his face. “Yeah, and you’re extra cute too when you’re jealous.”

 

“I was not jealous!” she exclaimed.

 

“You were.” 

 

“I wasn’t,” she whined.

 

“Yes, you were!” 

 

“Shut up,” she murmured, admitting defeat and slapping him lightly on his chest. He grabbed her hand quickly and held it there, palm facing his heart. 

 

“You know I love you, right?” he asked her. 

 

She grinned up at him. “Come on, we have to get back home before those girls wake up. I’m already on edge leaving Sweet Pea alone with all three kids.” 

 

”Is it weird that I’m afraid of my best friend, whom I trust with my life, possibly burning our house down?” 

 

“No, I don’t think so,” Betty replied. They chuckled and smiled softly at each other. 

 

When they got home, they found Sweet Pea asleep on the couch with Abel in his lap, no doubt exhausted after the twins drained him out with their games.They looked adorable together so Betty snapped a quick picture to send to Veronica. Betty jostled him awake silently and carefully so Abel wouldn’t be disturbed. Sweet Pea’s eyes blinked open.

 

“We’re back. You should take him home--you look like you could use some rest too. It’s getting late,” she said softly.

 

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.” He got up holding onto Abel, gave Jughead’s shoulder a gentle pat on his way to the door, and grabbed the keys to his Chevy Silverado, closing the door behind him.

 

“Now, that is what you call cute!” Betty laughed.

 

“Come help me put away the groceries?” Jughead carried the shopping bags to the pantry and Betty followed. 

 

“Sure, babe.” 

 

They shared a soft smile reserved for the other only. They couldn’t even believe it had been nearly 10 years since they’d gotten married. In their hearts, they knew that they still continued to fall more and more for each other as time passed. They were also sure that they would always love each other; til’ death do them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it!  
> Please don't be a silent reader, your comments mean a lot to me.


End file.
